A great number of perfume base materials having a floral fragrance have heretofore been known. Among others, aldehyde type perfume bases are the most important perfume base materials. However, since aldehydes are not always stable in fragrant products having different pHs and product forms, these products often do not smell fresh and natural. Moreover, these products do not retain their fragrance for a very long time, which is disadvantageous.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a perfume base composition which has a floral fragrance and high stability and can impart excellent retentivity of fragrance to blending systems.